Big Brother 5 (UK)
Big Brother 5 is the fifth season of Big Brother UK. This series was the first to centered around an evil theme, which sparked new altercations like never before. It was the very first seasons to have more than one contestant ejected from the house. Eventually after 71 days, bookie-favorite Nadia Almada was crowned the winner over Jason Cowan with a whopping 74.32% of the vote to be the first transgender contestant to win the game. Background This was the year Big Brother turned evil. Due to poor ratings the previous year, evil Big Brother changed parts of the game. The grand prize was increased to £100,000. However, throughout the series, the housemates participated in tasks to save the prize from dropping in size. At the end of ten weeks, the final prize was £63,500, the lowest ever at the time, meaning the housemates lost an additional £36,500 in prize money. This series also included different eviction styles that would further be evolved in the future of the show. House The house for this season was much smaller than the previous seasons to keep in line with the "Evil Big Brother" theme. The house featured an elevated floor, as well as a lowered ceiling. The kitchen was simplistic only featuring the absolute necessities, such as an oven, a fridge and a sink. Only one bedroom was featured in the house with housemates having to walk through the garden to get to it. The room featured eight singular beds and two double beds.The showers led out into the garden and were made out of glass. Bedroom 5.jpg|Bedroom Garden 5.jpg|Garden Kitchen 5.jpg|Kitchen Living Room.jpg|Living Room Twists * Evil Big Brother: This season Big Brother was more strict in his enforcement of rules, and often punished the housemates by going against what he had previously told them. * Changing Prize Money: This season's prize money was raised from £70,000 to £100,000. However, in addition to shopping tasks the house would have to complete tasks which would see money being either added to or removed from the prize. By the end of the season only £63,500 remained in the prize fund. * Fake Double Eviction: On Day 15, it was announced that Emma and Michelle had been evicted from the house in a double eviction. However, this was a fake eviction; in reality, the pair were moved into the "Big Brother Bedsit" next door, where they could see and hear what was going on in the main house. * Secret Eviction: During a party on Day 69 Stuart, who had received the fewest votes to win at that point, was called into the Diary Room. He was informed that he had received the fewest votes to win at that point and would be immediately evicted from the house without getting the chance to say goodbye to his fellow housemates. The Bedsit Located behind the Diary Room, the bedsit contains one double bed, a small kitchen, a small bathroom, tattered armchairs, a telephone and flowery wallpaper, the only modern feature of the bedsit is the plasma screen where housemates can view the main house. Outside the bedsit is a corridor leading to the Diary Room. Due to the close proximity of the bedsit to the main house, housemates were required to speak quietly in the bedsit to avoid detection. The bedsit was resurrected five years later in Ultimate Big Brother. Housemates Tasks Nominations Table Opening Night Suitcase Voting Fight Night On Day 20 in the house, a string of controversial fights and outbursts occurred in the house, with fans dubbing the event "Fight Night." The events leading up to the event began when Emma Greenwood and Michelle Bass were sent to Big Brother's Bedsit in secret, where they were given access to live streaming from the house. Under the impression that they had been evicted, some of the remaining housemates spoke poorly of Emma and Michelle. Upon their return to the house five nights later, the housemates were provided with party food and alcohol. Later, some of the housemates engaged in a playful food fight, leaving the communal living area in a mess. When Jason Cowan insisted that they tidy up their mess, Marco Sabba refused, prompting an argument between the pair. Nadia Almada and Emma intervened in defence of Marco, with Nadia flipping over a table. The argument continued to escalate, and Emma began throwing a food tray at Victor Ebuwa, who retaliated by throwing the same tray back at Emma, hitting her in the back of the head. Emma then threw a full tray of food at him and raced toward him, at which point she stated she would kill him. Some of the other housemates intervened and broke up the fight taking Emma into the bedroom. The arguments led to Shell Jubin becoming very emotional, and she hid in the bathroom where she was comforted by Vanessa Nimmo. Nadia entered the bathroom with the intent of apologizing for upsetting Shell, but ended up having an argument with Vanessa, resulting in Big Brother sending security into the house. The events of the night led Jason to decide to walk from the game, though he was later talked out of it. That night, Emma was sent back into the Big Brother Bedsit, in an attempt to separate her from the other Housemates. Jason, Marco, Nadia, Vanessa, and Victor were all given official strikes by Big Brother due to the events of the night. Due to the events of the night, the planned eviction for Day 22 was postponed until the following week; Daniel and Vanessa still remained nominated for eviction. On Day 23, after spending the past few days in the Big Brother Bedsit, Emma was officially ejected from the house after much consideration from Big Brother. Game History Trivia *This is the very first series to have a transgender housemate. **As a result, Nadia Almada is the first transgender housemate to win Big Brother. *By having Kitten Pinder and Emma Greenwood ejected from the house, it was the first season to have more than one ejection. *The Fight Night incident marked the first time that Security Guards entered the house. **It would be then followed by Celebrity Big Brother 19 and Big Brother 18 (UK). References Category:Seasons Category:United Kingdom Seasons